I am God
by It's ya grill
Summary: GODMODE ACTIVATED (pre movie/musical) (credits to Brainfrozenpainforgotten)
1. The Beginning

**YOO I got this idea from my friends on Discord. its, crack, pretty much. it was too good not to write.**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY WRITING_**

* * *

I am God.

To put things simply, I am a human God.

Now, you might be thinking that that is a really high way to think of myself, but you have no idea how true these words are.

There was a rumor flying around, one that was kinda like "Oh, if you leave a 7/11 at specifically 1:17AM, there's a 1/20 chance that you'll get something like an admin mode to life." I didn't believe that bullshit- I mean, that couldn't be possible. Just simply having the ability to cheat your way through life? Ha! If that was possible, I would've already exited a 7/11 twenty times at 1:17AM! Turns out, I had already done so 19 times before without knowing.

I walked out of the 7/11- apparently at 1:17AM- sipping my slurpee, when suddenly I had this tingly feeling in my body. A voice, loud and clear, boomed in my head: "Jason Dean! Congratulations, you now have access to admin mode in LIFE!" And then it was gone. I didn't believe it, but I still had to try, right? What if it was true? So I took my slurpee and went to the parking lot, where my motorcycle was parked, and I placed the slurpee down pretty much in the middle. The only problem? I had no fucking idea how the fuck I hack things. I squatted down and poked the cup, seeing if a menu would pop up or something. No such luck. I must've looked like a hobo or something, since someone hit me in the back of the head with a quarter. I thought about it, thinking of the different forms of hacking. I thought of a code, like, one of those that you would put into a Bethesda Game, a hack to make it grow in size- and it did. But it was WAY too tall, it was like, two fucking stories tall. I shrieked- IN A MANLY WAY, I SHRIEKED IN A MANLY WAY- and inputted a code to make it smaller. It shrunk down to the size of a Labrador dog- and that's still pretty big. I pushed it over to my motorbike with a little difficulty. Damn, that motherfucker was heavy.

But it was also the best slurpee I've ever had. And to confirm your suspicions: Yes, I drank the whole thing in the parking lot of that 7/11.

As I drove home, I thought about what I could do with my newfound powers- and I'm not a charity man. You can't expect good things from me when I have this kind of power.

Next Chapter: Chandler is a Barbie Girl in a Barbie World

* * *

 **Yoooo! Hope you guys liked this lmao**

 **Signing off~**

 **grill**


	2. Chandler's a Barbie Girl

**uwu im already back with the next chapter**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR MY WRITING_**

* * *

I am God

So, you're probably wondering what I did after I drank that whole damn slushie- well, I'll tell you about the first best prank I pulled.

So I obviously waited until the morning, but I had the whole beauty planned out- and 32 gallons of KoolAid already prepared. I entered in a code that spawned a Portal Gun right in front of me. The whole mechanism was already set up, I just had to open the portal and press the button. "Chandler won't see a thing coming." I mumbled, mostly to myself.

So, the next day, early in the morning, I shot the blue portal right in front of the spout where the KoolAid would shoot out and I took off for Chandler's. I was totally giddy with excitement, this would totally put her in her place.

I easily snuck into her home- just a simple input of the hacks again- and set it up. The portal was open and the KoolAid was ready to flow, the only thing missing was- "Oh look. Emo kid. What are you doing in my house? You're breaking and entering, you know." Ah yes. Heather Chandler. And now, the demon queen is awake. I swiftly used the shrinking code and hit the button to let the KoolAid rain- and oh boy, did it fucking rain. Chandler, who was the size of a Barbie doll, was getting it all. It hit her like a waterfall and she was pushed off her bed by the force of it- wait, fuck. Is that good or bad? Is it possible to kill someone with KoolAid? Am I gonna go to jail? Actually, I didn't really care about that last one. I'm an admin, bitches, I am superior. Oh, Chandler had washed up at my feet by the time the KoolAid finished pouring out. I picked her up by her soggy bathrobes and grinned. "Hey, look, a living Barbie doll? Chandler, how does it feel to be a Barbie Girl in a Barbie World- ow, did you just- stop biting me you bitch!" Maybe picking Chandler up wasn't such a good idea. I set her down in her chair and inputted a code that dressed her up in Barbie clothes. It was PRICELESS. She was cursing me and shouting to turn her back to normal while wincing- probably because Barbie clothes aren't ment to be worn by humans. I inputted another code that fitted her with absolute nerdy clothes and turned her back to a normal size. I spawned a Polaroid camera and took a picture before she slapped the camera out of my hands. The important thing though, is that I still had the picture. I tteleported back home, and I have never been happier, let me tell you. You better know that showed half of the school that heavenly picture. And Chandler's reaction? Even better than when it happened.

Mm, I should probably warn you not to fuck around with the demon queen though, because she somehow found old pictures of me- really, _really_ bad pictures. I think she hit me harder than I hit her.

Next Chapter: Magical Pencils, whoosh.

* * *

 **mmm, there ya go! second chappie hhh**

 **Signing off~**

 **grill**


End file.
